Another Night At The Karaoke Bar
by angela evans
Summary: I just couldn't take it anymore . . . Revenge of the KaraokeFic


**Another Night At The Karaoke Bar**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **None!

**Disclaimer: ** Who owns them? Not I!

**Summary: **Golly gee, Syd and Vaughn end up in a *gasp* Karaoke bar!!

**A/N:  **I just couldn't take it anymore . . . 

Sydney and Francie were sitting at a cozy table at their local neighborhood karaoke bar. Both ladies were quite drunk – Sydney had ingested seven whiskey sours and Francie was on her sixth screwdriver. 

"Ohmygod, Fran, like, this is only the sixth night this week we've been here!" Sydney exclaimed.

"I know, and it's only Saturday!" Francie squealed back at her.

They ordered another round of drinks from the waiter, who made a mental note to start watering down their drinks.

"You were so flirting with him!" Francie exclaimed as soon as the waiter had left.

"I was not! You were the one flirting," Sydney cried.

"Sure, believe what you want . . . C'mon Sydney, it's been what, a year since Danny? Girl, you need a man!"

Right then, who should walk through the door but Michael Vaughn and Eric Weiss. Sydney's eyes latched right on to Vaughn. Francie followed her gaze and saw them.

"Ooooh, he's cute!" Francie exclaimed – she found herself doing a lot of exclaiming lately.

"Oh, I don't know," Sydney said, trying to sound uninterested. "He probably has a girlfriend . . ."

"Ha! Not after he sees you! Go for it!" Francie exclaimed. This was really becoming a habit for her.

Sydney thought about this. Her alcohol-warped brain started spinning. Vaughn just happened to be at the same club as her. It just happened to be a karaoke bar. Who would care if she sang him a little song? She also happened to be too drunk to know better.

"I'm going to bring Michael Vaughn to he knees," Sydney said, getting up and taking off for the stage.

"Who is Michael Vaughn?" Francie asked.

~*~*~*~*~

Vaughn sat down in the booth across from Weiss, who was busily ordering them beer. Vaughn had felt a feeling of dread ever since he set foot in this place. 

"This isn't a good idea," he said.

"Sure it is!" Weiss exclaimed. "Getting drunk off your ass in a karaoke bar is just the thing to make you stop mooning over Sydney Bristow for one night."

"I don't moon over Sydney Bristow," Vaughn said petulantly.

"Riiiiiight, suuuuuure you don't," Weiss answered.

Vaughn sulked into his beer and pretended he hadn't heard Weiss. Suddenly, the opening strains of "Crazy" ripped across the club. Vaughn looked up just in time to see Sydney Bristow take the mike and start dancing. Wildly gyrating was more like it.

"Huh, who knew she'd be here," Weiss shrugged.

"Baay-bay," Sydney sang, stretching the word for all it's worth, "I'm so into you, you've got that something, what can I do?"

 "_Baby, you spin me around, oh   
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground   
Everytime you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see   
Loving you means so much more   
More than anything I ever felt before._"

Vaughn gulped, grabbed his beer and then downed it as he watched her continue to gyrate and 'shake her money maker'. Finishing his beer, he grabbed Weiss's and gulped it down.

 "_You drive me crazy   
I just can't sleep   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep   
Crazy, but it feels alright   
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night. _

_Tell me, you're so into me   
That I'm the only one you will see,   
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh,   
That I'm not wastin'   
My feelings on you,   
Loving you means so much more,   
More than anything I ever felt before_." 

Sydney was perfectly imitating Britney, to the delight of every man in the audience. Vaughn felt like punching them as he watched her shimmy and shake.  She slid off stage and was now making her way through the crowd to Vaughn's table.  
Vaughn wondered if it wasn't too late to dive under the table and hide until it was all over.

"You drive me crazy,   
I just can't sleep,   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep,   
Crazy, but it feels alright,   
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night."

Too late. With that last line, she plopped herself in his lap and began caressing his chest, neck, and face as she crooned into his ear. It was all he could do to keep from ravishing her right there.

"_You drive me crazy,   
I just can't sleep,   
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep,   
Crazy, but it feels alright,   
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night,   
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!_"

She finished by straddling his lap and arching back so that he couldn't help but admire her cleavage.

"Sydney," was all he could manage before she hopped off his lap and disappeared into the crowd.

Well, two could play at that game.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ohmygod, Sydney!" Francie exclaimed. She just couldn't stop herself. "That was amazingly seductive! You so got him, girl!"

"Oh, I don't know," Sydney blushed.

"Ohmygod!" Francie exclaimed for the third time that night, "Look, he's gonna sing!!"

Sydney's head whipped around. Sure enough, Michael Vaughn was onstage preparing to sing with Weiss as back up. His green eyes looked with her brown ones as the music started to play.
    
    "_Ooh, ooh_
    
    _When the visions around you_
    
    _Bring tears to your eyes_
    
    _And all that surrounds you_
    
    _Are secrets and lies_
    
    _I'll be your strength_
    
    _I'll give you hope_
    
    _Keeping your faith when it's gone_
    
    _The one you should call_
    
    _When standing here all alone_."

Sydney blushed furiously as he sang the song right to her. She could feel herself melting.

"Ohh, how sweet!" Francie exclaimed. What was up with all the exclaiming tonight? "Hey, his friend's cute too." She waved to Weiss.
    
    "_And I will take you in my arms_
    
    _And hold you right where you belong_
    
    _Until the day my life is through_
    
    _This I promise you_
    
    _This I promise you_
    
    _I've loved you forever_
    
    _In lifetimes before_
    
    _And I promise you never_
    
    _Will you hurt anymore_
    
    _I give you my word_
    
    _I give you my heart_
    
    _This is a battle we've won_
    
    _And with this vow_
    
    _Forever has now begun_."
    
    With that last line, Vaughn stepped off stage and made his way over to Sydney. Kneeling down, he sang the rest of the song to her on bended knee, causing Francie to sigh and exclaim, "Oh! How sweet!"
    
    "_Just close your eyes each loving day_
    
    _And know this feeling won't go away_
    
    _Till the day my life is through_
    
    _This I promise you_
    
    _This I promise you_
    
    _Every word I say is true_
    
    _This I promise you_
    
    _Ooh I promise you_."
    
    When he was done singing, he took Sydney in his arms and kissed her passionately.
    
    "I love you!" he cried.
    
    "Oh, Vaughn, I love you too!"
    
    All the months of waiting in desperation came bearing down on them and they were out the door in search of a motel room to make sweet monkey love in before Francie or Weiss knew what happened.
    
    "So, uhh, you come here often?" Weiss asked Francie.


End file.
